The present invention relates to a construction for fitting a flexible board straddling both sides of a supporter within an electronic apparatus.
Conventionally, a flexible board is positioned within an electronic apparatus, and no useful construction for easily positioning the flexible board has been proposed to transmit electrostatic energy with a simplified construction.